6606 The End Of The World
by Redd Eyez
Summary: IT's the end of the world and what do the Xmen do?


**Hello again. I'm writing yet another fic that I hope you all will like.**

**Summary: The X-men have to deal with the end of the world. Some celebrate while others hide. How will they deal with it? Will they make it to the next day?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is just the figment of my imagination when I'm bored and I'm watching everyone have fun today.

* * *

**

6.6.06, 10:00 am

"It's the end of the world!" Bobby yelled as he ran through the halls.

"Bobby not now! It's morning and we don't wanna deal wit' your crap 24/7!" Rogue barked at him.

"Yeesh! I was just alerting everyone about the end of the world. You need to take a chill-pill or is it just that time of the month again?" He asked.

"Why I oughta-- Get back here Iceboy!" She dashed down the halls after Bobby.

"EEEEEEEEE!"

"What happened? What's the emergency?" Logan asked.

"EEEEEEEEE!" The shriek grew louder.

Logan quickly followed the sound to Jamie's room.

"What happened?" He asked the small boy that was curled on his bed.

"It's the devil's b-day! We're all gonna die! Logan, I know I never told you but..." he sniffed. "... I love you man!" He rose to hug his teacher but Logan backed away.

"You scream like a girl Jamie. Calm down and let me get my beauty sleep," he grumbled.

"Yeah the guy really needs it," Remy muttered.

"What'd ya say, Cajun?" Logan bellowed.

"Uhh, Remy was just sayin' how much he loved da Mr. Logan!" He said before he ran down the hallway.

"Has anyone seen Jean or Scott?" Ororo asked.

"Nope haven't seen 'em all morning,". X23 replied.

"If you see them please tell them I need their help in the Danger Room."

"Will do, 'Ro," she saluted and ran downstairs to beat the morning crowd to the kitchen.

6.6.06, 2:00 pm

"I'm gonna go watch 'The Omen'! Who wants to come with?" Boom Boom asked when she entered the mansion.

"Jean? 'Mara? Kit? X?" She yelled out. "Where is everybody?"

"Sorry Tabitha. Everyone is hiding upstairs," the Professor said from his corner by the fire.

"Why?"

"It's supposedly the end of the world," he replied.

"Ooh... Do you mind if I coax them outta their hiding spots?"

"Good luck."

Tabitha ran up the stairs and to the Girls' Corridor. She knocked on all their doors and heard screams erupt from everyone's room except for Jean's.

"EEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"MOMMMMMYYYYYYY!"

They all ran out of their rooms carrying different weapons. Rogue had a baseball bat, Kitty had a car's shifting stick (wonder where she got that from), Amara had gone into fire mode, and X23 came out with her claws popped and ready.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" They all screamed out at the exact same time.

"So?"

"Whadda ya mean, so?" Rogue asked.

"It's all superstition... Besides even if it is the end of the world, should we be out there partying?" She asked.

This took a while to sink in.

"You're right, Boom! Let's get out there and remind those people who the Sirens are!" Amara yelled. (1)

"Yeah! Let's get Jean and go out!"

"Yeah!"

They all walked to Jean's door and tried to open it but found that it was locked.

"Jean never locks her door," Kitty said.

"Yeah.. Maybe she's even more scared than us," X23 offered.

"No that's not Jean. Maybe I should phase in and check on her. Just to make sure she's alright," Kitty said.

Everyone agreed so once Kitty's phased in she came back out wide-eyed and with a flushed face.

"What is she doing?" Tabitha asked.

"Uhh... Nothing really important," she said.

"But what?" Amara asked.

"Let's just say... She's having more fun than we'll ever have today," she tried.

"What a second... Scott hasn't been seen all morning!" Rogue said.

They all looked at each other wide-eyed and smiled mischievously.

6.6.06, 6:00 pm.

"Bobby and Jamie come down from there this instant!" Ororo yelled at them.

"We don't wanna!" Bobby yelled.

They were both wearing a couple of pots as helmets and strung a lot of forks and knives to their belts as weapons. The two adolescents were on the ceiling fan.

"But it's all superstition!" Ororo yelled at them.

"No it's not!"

"That's what they want you to think!"

"How'd they get up there?" Logan asked.

"Who knows!"

6.7.06, 12:00 am

All the residents and guests of the Xavier School were joined in the living room... Well, except for two.

"How long do you think they'll stay up there?"

"I don't know!"

"Speak of the devil!" Bobby said, once he saw the two come down the stairs.

"SHHHH!" Everyone said to him.

"What were you guys doing in Jean's room all day?" Tabitha asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"WE were celebrating," they answered.

* * *

**I know X23 wasn't in the Sirens but forget that for a second.**

**Did you guys like it? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
